


you're expecting me to let you go, but i won't.

by evepolatrisfootstool



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Affairs, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolatrisfootstool/pseuds/evepolatrisfootstool
Summary: Eve's quick to learn despite what Elena's saying, one great shag really can ruin your life.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	you're expecting me to let you go, but i won't.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of filth for you.
> 
> Also Eve isn't married to Niko but she's still Polastri. She now has the legal rights to that name.

Eve is furious.

Well, not _exactly_ furious, but she could feel the familiar fire burning within her as Villanelle Astankova strutted into Bar 55 after a near eighteen months of absence.

Luckily, the young woman had not seen the Eve yet, buying her time to form some witty sort of reintroduction.

Eve studies her: the way she walks with that strong confidence, the outfits she wears like a delicious suit of armour, displaying her power.

Today she is wearing a cream three-piece suit with brown pin stripes, fitted to her body like a hand to a glove.

Eve was stricken with déjà vu of the first time they met.

Those high heels click across the wooden floor as Villanelle greets the bartender Nadia. Eve watches as she carefully undid a few blouse buttons (reaching _too_ low in Eve’s opinion) whilst carrying a light and amused conversation with bartender.

Eve notes Villanelle’s hair is slightly shorter, although still incredibly styled and curled to perfection.

Her memory betrays her as she continues staring, taking a long sip of her margarita, thirst evident.

Memories of _that_ night came flooding back like they have been doing for the past eighteen months.

Memories of seeing Villanelle in all her naked glory giving Eve some of the best sex she had ever had in her life.

“Darling?”

Eve blinks, startled from her obsessive staring and looks towards the man opposite her.

Well _shit. How could she forget about that?_

“Niko!” Eve exclaimed loudly. Very loudly. So loudly a certain blonde in her peripheral vision turned from the bar to her table.

To her _boyfriend._

“Everything ok?” Niko asked slightly amused at Eve’s outburst. The man gazed towards the bar, “Who’s that you were looking at?”

Niko’s inquisitive question may sound casual, but he’s not blind and Eve’s not blind.

Villanelle was fucking hot.

Eve shrugged to try and convey nonchalance as she stirred her drink distractedly, “Just someone I used to work with.”

Niko nodded and took a sip of his beer, “It’s just…“ He ponders for a second as he wet his lips and places his beer down, “You were really staring you know? I called your name three times.”

Eve tried her best to hide her panic, “No, no, no!” _She severely overcompensated_. “She’s just an old friend.”

Niko laughed, “An old friend? I thought she was just someone you used to work with.”

Eve leaned forward on the table, shaking her head at her boyfriend, “Niko, what’s gotten into you?”

The man considered his answer for a second before offering Eve a genuine smile, “I’m sorry. It’s nothing.” Eve watched as he downs the rest of his beer and waves the empty glass, “Want another?”

“I’ve got you covered there.”

Eve was not an over dramatic, but can time actually stop?

Villanelle held her gaze with the smallest of smirks, a bottle of champagne place gracefully on the middle of Eve and Niko’s booth and two glasses thereafter.

_Play it cool, Eve._

“Villanelle Astankova, as I live and breathe.” The brunette announced flatly.

As much as Eve pretends to be constantly annoyed by the other woman, it has the opposite effect on her.

Villanelle is amused by it.

The blonde’s grin widened, “Eve.” she greets her warmly in her wonderfully sultry voice as the two of them star at each other intensely for a beat (more than likely thinking up the same memories) before a small cough knocked them out of their daze and Villanelle finally notices Eve’s company.

“I’m sorry, we’ve not met.” Villanelle turns towards Niko, holds out her hand and Eve could not quite work out why her stomach was sinking.

Eve watches as Niko’s eyes widen at the elaborate introduction including £500 champagne, a woman dressed in equally expensive clothes and apparently up until this point only has eyes for his girlfriend.

“I’m Niko,” A wave of relief washes over Eve at his somewhat fake smile as he reaches out his hand for Villanelle to shake, “I’m Eve’s boyfriend.”

Eve tries hard not to wince as Villanelle nods and uncorks the champagne.

“I’m aware, I’ve seen you feature on her Instagram as of late.” Villanelle pours the champagne, smiling devilishly at Eve, “How did you find Gusto’s in Mayfair?”

Eve internally fumes at Villanelle’s lurking over her Friday night’s date with Niko.

Truthfully, she wanted to be angry over Villanelle starting a pissing contest he cannot win, but more so because… where was her damn like?

Then again, Eve did not expect her hot one-night stand to be liking pictures of her new boyfriend.

“Very nice, the steak was perfect.” Eve replies evenly, wanting these interactions between the three of them to end soon.

“Eve mentioned you worked together?” Niko inquires politely as Eve fights the urge to kick his shin.

Villanelle, to add insult to injury, had _not_ poured Niko out a drink. Choosing to dispute the champagne Eve had thought was for him into the flute for herself.

The striking blonde expertly pours the drink, with minimum bubbles, looking over at Niko with amusement in her Hazel eyes. “I worked with her for a while, yes.” Villanelle states casually, shoulders shrugging. “I met Eve when the company I work for collaborated with Vogue UK.”

Niko seemed to regard the information, “You’re a writer too?”

“Niko, she’s _the_ stylist at VASILIEV’s.” Eve shook her head, locking eyes with Villanelle in a silent apology.

“Oh right, I’m sorry.” The man laughs off and scratches his neck awkwardly, “So you run in the same fashion circles. Was Carolyn a battle axe to you too?”

Eve kicks his shin this time but was surprised to see Villanelle let out a small laugh as she looked at Eve.

“Carolyn been giving you a tough time, Eve?” Villanelle asks with a subtle flirtation.

Eve felt the heat rush to her core as the other woman arches her brow.

Eve mirrors her, “Like you didn’t know.”

Villanelle flashes her brilliant and _rare_ genuine smile, “I know you can handle yourself Eve. Have you given any thought about my proposition?”

Eve gave her an incredulous look.

_“Maybe, if you’d like, when I get back from Paris we could go on a date?” or “You should work with us Eve, you would be perfect. Konstantin agrees. Think about it.”_

Wishful thinking.

Eve gathers herself; swallows then gives Villanelle a stern look. “I assumed that offer only extended to the six months you were out of London?”

Oh, Eve could do double meanings too.

Villanelle’s eyes sparkle, “The offer is always open to you Eve. I apologise my business trip was extended but there was a lot of messes I had to clean up before I came back to London.”

Niko sits forward, as if to gain _some_ attention, “What offer was this, Eve?”

To her pride, she remains calm, “Villanelle asked me to consider a position at VASILIEV as their creative director.”

Niko visibly startles, one: Eve had not mentioned this. Two: that’s a damn big promotion.

“You never mentioned…” Niko looked towards Villanelle, “Doesn’t that job require actual experience? Eve’s been in print all these years.”

Villanelle narrows her eyes and decides immediately this man was not good enough for Eve.

Looking at her watch, she glances back towards the bar.

“As much as I like discussing Eve’s potential, it _is_ my day off.” The blonde nods back towards Nadia who sat waiting at the end of the bar, “And my cousin really wants me in the poker tournament.”

Cousin?

“Cousin!?” Eve looks comically back and forth between the two women, “You never told me Nadia was your _cousin!_ ”

Villanelle laughs behind her champagne flute as she finishes the last of it.

“You never asked.”

The Russian places the empty flute down, “Eve.” She nods a polite goodbye, adding a very naughty wink, then turns to the third wheel of the conversation. “Nice to meet you Niko. Enjoy your night.”

Eve was visibly, as her friend and colleague Elena would say, _shooketh_.

Eve knew little odd things about Villanelle.

She knew one way or another by Blondie was her favourite song, she knew where her favourite places to travel around the world are, she knew on Halloween in 2015 she dressed as David Bowie ala Ziggy Stardust (As Eve had embarrassingly stalked her Instagram, accidentally liking it, literally the day after they had met at VASILIEV LDN.)

More importantly, she knew how Villanelle looked on all fours on her king-sized bed, back arched, demanding Eve to pound into her harder.

Realisation dawned on the brunette: Villanelle _had_ mentioned she had family in the city, but she had never known Nadia was it. The same cousin, to Eve’s _horror_ , who had listened to Eve drunkenly word vomit about how she missed Villanelle last Christmas.

“Well Forbes most powerful over there was certainly interesting.”

Eve was grateful Niko wasn’t a mind reader as the back-arching memories replayed and replayed and replayed.

“Seems a total arsehole.” He scoffs.

Eve’s head snapped up to him, “She’s a lot, but she’s not an asshole.” After a beat, “Well kind of but, I got on with her.”

“You hate those fashion big wigs Eve! You said only last week they don’t have a creative bone in their body!” Niko accuses.

Eve rolls her eyes, “I was talking about Hugo and his little team of horrors.” Eve glances wistfully to the bar which was now unoccupied, “Villanelle’s different.” She could see Niko was already overcome with a certain jealousy, so she didn’t know why she couldn’t stop herself saying…

“She’s special.”

“Special?” Niko bites back, “She just completely looked down on me and quite frankly was flirting with you!”

Eve looks around to see if anyone heard her boyfriend’s outburst, “Okay, Niko! Keep it down, I happen to like this bar.” She reaches across the bar to hold his hand. It felt wrong.

“It doesn’t matter if she flirted, she flirts with everyone.” A lie. “More importantly, I’m here with _you._ On a wonderful date with _you._ ” Another God damn lie. “Now, shall we take this champagne back to mine or yours?”

As much as Eve adores Niko’s placid manner, he never challenges her.

A fact she wasn’t proud of, but he was manipulated by her every time.

Like a moth to the flame, Niko forgot all about Villanelle Astankova, clearly being the winner of the night.

“We could get the tube to Covent Garden and walk to yours?” He suggests, smirk in place and brows raised.

The couple asked the new bartender on shift to gather their coats from the cloak room.

Eve smiles and gives the girl polite thanks as she wraps herself in the warmth. It was December now, which Eve _loves_ , but wow that winter frost could be evil.

“Miss Polastri?” The young woman calls as her and Niko begin to leave.

Eve turns to see an awfully familiar looking shot at the bar.

The bartender seemed quite confused, “Miss Astankova said, ‘for courage’.”

_FUCK._

* * *

_Bar 55, 1 st July 2018, 18 months ago._

_“I must say, I’m quite upset you’ve only come for a drink with me out of pity, Eve.”_

_Eve looks across at Villanelle in their booth, attraction electric and evident in those beautiful hazel eyes._

_They have danced this dance for the last three months, but there was a certain finality to this night._

_Nevertheless, the brunette huffs and rolls her eyes at the blonde, running her hands through her curls, “It’s a special occasion when I won’t have the chance to antagonise you for a while.” Eve’s eyes sparkled around the glass of her martini, “But since I’m the only one from our office who’s stayed past 10pm, I hope you’ll join me in a toast.” Eve clears her throat dramatically, “To a successful collaboration.”_

_The Asian woman raises her glass for Villanelle to clink, small smiles gracing both the women._

_“Maybe now you’ve excelled on this project you’ll slow down a little? I hear it goes down south once you’ve peaked.” Eve adds cheekily, watching as Villanelle laughs in return._

_God, she loved to see Villanelle laugh. There was something about it that was so authentic. A secret that only Eve was in on._

_“Watch it Eve, I’d say you peaked with me on this.” Villanelle smirks and wiggles her eyebrows, “And thanks by the way, ‘Astankova’s a vision and a force, and something tells me we’ll be in her hurricane for a long time to come.’ Really liked that one, Eve.” Villanelle purrs, smirk never leaving._

_Eve knows what is coming next._

_Villanelle playfully looks away, “That doesn’t mean you don’t have an opportunity to stay on at VASILIEV, Eve.”_

_The brunette considers her and nods as she replies, “I’ve really had the best time of my life-“ Villanelle gives her a devilish grin and Eve smirks, correcting herself. “- creatively, with you these few months.” Eve looks down and plays with the rim of her glass, “It’s something I’m willing to consider, when you get back.” She downs the rest of her martini, “You know Konstantin will murder me without you there.”_

_Villanelle chuckles again, “Konstantin recognises I value your opinion more than his, he knows he needs something new. Someone bold. Daring. A fellow visionary.” Villanelle also downs her champagne, and Eve watches her slender neck swallow, the woman licks the remains off her plump lips and Eve’s clit pulses, “In six months, the offer will still be there, and I really hope you take the opportunity Eve. You’re better than writing articles for Vogue.” The blonde slides her glass to the middle of the table, “Enough about work.”_

_Villanelle held her hand up towards the woman at the bar, who was quick to bring over two shots of whiskey._

_The Stylist hands Eve the small glass and raised her own, “For courage.”_

_Eve knocks the drink back, it burns, but it is delicious._

_“Courage?” The brunette asks, curious. “Nervous about returning to the Paris shop?”_

_Villanelle smiles and shakes her head, “More personal than that, Eve.”_

_Eve’s pulse raises as Villanelle slides around the booth right next to her. Close enough to feel the woman’s body heat and hot breath._

_“I’m quite angry with myself you see.” Villanelle admits. Eve watches as her brows knit._

_Eve, magnetised, angles her body towards her, “And why’s that?”_

_Villanelle tilts her head, almost contemplating her answer._

_“I think you know I’ve been attracted to you from the moment I met you.”_

_Eve fought a shudder at the whispered confession._

_Villanelle, fuelled by alcohol confidence boost, leans in closer._

_Eve’s eyes dart down to full lips, then back up to focussed eyes._

_“I’m mad because I couldn’t cross that professional line, but I’m leaving tomorrow night I and I may be too late.” The blonde gently brushes a curl from Eve’s face, “I want to fuck you Eve.” Villanelle’s pupils were almost black as she leaned in to whisper in Eve’s ear, “And I want you to fuck me.”_

_Eve’s eyes close. Pleasure sweeps down to her core as Villanelle leans back, pleased with herself._

_Eve grits her teeth as her mind swims with the realisation that Villanelle knew exactly what she wants, and it was the same as Eve._

_Eve opens her eyes and looks directly at the blonde, teasing her as her fingers traced the rim of her empty martini glass._

_Intense silence enveloped them both._

_Eve’s decision was made the day she met Villanelle._

_“So,” Eve began, cocky smirk in place, “I can sit here, get another martini.” She gestures to the empty glass, watching Villanelle study her movements intensely. The brunette scoots closer, hands running delicately up the length of Villanelle’s open blouse, “Or I can go back to yours, and see if you can back that mouth up, Miss Astankova?”_

_Villanelle gives her a predatory smile, “These English phrases, hm? ‘Back that mouth up’ you say? I was careful not to add details of how I wanted to fuck you, Eve.” The blonde reaches down to grab her purse searching for her iPhone, “Maybe it’s the multiple fantasies you’ve been having about me?”_

_Eve smirks as Villanelle finds a contact, her iPhone up to her ear, smirk firmly in place._

_The brunette, feeling brave and extremely turned on, runs her fingers up Villanelle’s inner thigh._

_Villanelle looked down, shocked, but not unwelcomed, “Anton, have the car come immediately please.” The stylist orders down her phone._

_Eve almost gasps when Villanelle grabs her hand._

_“You’re in for a long night, Eve.”_

* * *

_The ride to Villanelle’s apartment in Shoreditch was torturous._

_Somehow, they manage to end up holding hands, which in another situation Eve would find terribly sweet and romantic._

_Except they were only holding hands to stop each other from wandering into pants. After all, Eve wasn’t into giving Anton a free show._

_The ride was also silent. Silent with want, like the only words they wanted to speak were dirty, filthy expletives._

_Eve’s mind wondered: what was Villanelle’s body like? What things did she like in bed? Was she going to satisfy her the way she wanted to?_

_Before she knew it, they arrived at the destination._

_Villanelle had explained she was in the penthouse apartment, which Eve had imagined an elevator ride full of heated kisses and caresses._

_Surprisingly, they both kept a distance. The heated gazes remained though, exciting Eve more._

_The anticipation really turned her on._

_The elevator ding and Eve’s heartrate picks up as Villanelle fishes her key fob out of her bag._

_The door to the penthouse suite flashes green and Villanelle opens the door for Eve to walk in, giving the older woman a lustful once over as she brushes past._

_Eve takes in the modern apartment, very chic, very Villanelle, with furnishings and units scattered with candles._

_“Would you like something to drink?”_

_It was the first thing since the bar that had been spoken between them and it ignited something feral within Eve._

_Before Villanelle could even utter another word, Eve turns to her and cusps the collar of her expensive white blouse, pulling her in for a kiss._

_Eve had fantasised many times about kissing Villanelle Astankova. It lived up to every expectation._

_The blonde whimpers as their lips connect, it was soft at first, both testing the waters._

_Their lips smack as Villanelle pulls them apart, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” The confession was breathy, arousal filled, and Eve could do nothing more than nod and pull her back in._

_Villanelle leads Eve clumsily to her bedroom, they part for a breath and Eve takes in the master suite: feminine, with a large walk in closet and a huge four poster king sized bed._

_Villanelle moves to stand behind Eve and begins kissing her neck slowly, her hands finding the zipper on Eve’s dress, “May I?”_

_Eve moans and quickly nods her head, unable to concentrate with Villanelle sucking her neck like that._

_The dress drops to the floor and Eve steps out of it, turning to meet Villanelle face to face._

_The brunette was appreciative of the red lace set Eve wore._

_“Like what you see?” Eve asked, smirking as Villanelle began unbuttoning her blouse._

_The Russian almost ripped her pants off and it was Eve’s turn to admire Villanelle’s body._

_“Wow.” Eve breathed, stunned once more._

_Villanelle’s hand was at the back of her neck again, pulling her in for a heated kiss. Tongues meet, teeth nip, and hands roam everywhere except the places that were burning the most._

_“I’m so wet.” Eve whispers in between frantic kisses, feeling the bed at the back of her legs now._

_Villanelle lets out a moan Eve will never forget as slender fingers brush along her thongs._

_Suddenly, Villanelle switches their positions against the bed as the blonde sits on the edge, hands wrapping around Eve’s waist._

_Eve observes as Villanelle smirks and her hands come round to grip her waistband and slides them slowly down Eve’s legs._

_Villanelle lifts Eve’s leg over her shoulder, bends it to give herself the best access she can as the brunette gyrates her hips forward, pushing her pussy towards Villanelle’s mouth._

_Villanelle licks her lips at the sight, “Do you want me to suck your clit, Eve?”_

_The brunette’s head rolls back, curls wild, frustrated. “God, yes!”_

_Villanelle surges forward, using a finger to pull Eve’s hood up and her lips expertly finding the woman’s clit whilst her other hand reaches around the grab her ass._

_Villanelle wants to devour her._

_Eve moans loudly, the sensation of finally being touched, of finally having Villanelle’s warm lips where she has been throbbing for her._

_The brunette’s hands came into Villanelle’s locks, encouraging her to suck and lick more._

_It quickly starts to get too much for Eve._

_You unravel quickly when you have been unravelling slowly since you met._

_“I’m seriously gonna cum if you keep that up.” Eve confesses around a moan as Villanelle giggles around her clit, causing her to jolt._

_Villanelle abruptly pulls back, moving more up the bed until she lay back against the pillows._

_“Take your bra off and get inside me.”_

_As much as Eve loves being dominant at times, she fucking loves Villanelle telling her what to do._

_The bra was off and thrown anywhere in an instant._

_Eve was quick to get on top of Villanelle, kissing her and tasting herself on her lips._

_Their bodies flush together, cores bumping, igniting a gasp from Villanelle that Eve could not get enough of. Eve pulls back from the kiss, sitting back on her legs to hastily remove Villanelle’s thong._

_Villanelle was just about to say something before Eve is hovering over her again, a finger at her entrance._

_A press down, and a strong, slow push inside._

_Eve observes in awe as Villanelle back arches at her touch, her head thrown back in pleasure._

_Eve feels the wet silk, the heat, and it spurs on her tempo._

_Villanelle gasps and moans with a smile on her face as she moves her hips to match Eve’s rhythm._

_“Fuck, Eve.” Villanelle moans as Eve curls her fingers upwards, “Right there.”_

_Eve gets pulled down into Villanelle’s neck, and is quick to suck on her pulse point, “You like that?”_

_Villanelle’s answer was a hard scratch along Eve’s back._

_Villanelle’s moans get louder as Eve presses into the soft patch inside her._

_“Wait.” Villanelle states abruptly, hand coming up to stop Eve’s arm._

_Eve immediately pulls out, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”_

_Villanelle kisses her quick and catches her breath, “More than okay. I don’t want to cum yet.”_

_The blonde pushes Eve’s shoulders gently she rolls off her._

_Eve arches her brow, “You know, never had a complaint about my stamina,” She looks as Villanelle opens her bedside table, “You’ll have plenty of opportunity to orgasm tonight.”_

_Villanelle’s beams as she finds the object she’d been searching for, “You ever get to the point before orgasm where you feel so wild, like you could do anything, like you have no boundaries?”_

_Eve swallows, nodding at Villanelle._

_“I like to keep that sensation for as long as I can, Eve.” Villanelle turns to her with a smirk as she pulls out a pink strap on and harness, “Want to be a little wild?”_

_“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Eve answers, excitement reignited and wetness flooding her once more. “You going to fuck me with that?” she asks, practically buzzing._

_“First, you’re going to fuck me.” Villanelle states with authority, “So put this on.”_

_It wasn’t Eve’s first time using a strap on, but it was certainly her first time sleeping with someone new. Her last fling was not too into them, which was disappointing for her._

_More evidence that Villanelle is the one for her._

_The older woman steadies the cock into the harness, it wasn’t too big, but just right for the first time with a new lover._

_“You look so fucking sexy with that on.” Villanelle comments, lust filling her eyes as she bites her lip at the sight of Eve, “Where do you want me?”_

_It was the best fucking question Eve had ever been asked._

_The brunette chose to lay back more, “Get on top.” Eve could see Villanelle liked her being assertive and the blonde was quick to straddle her._

_Eve places the cock against Villanelle’s entrance, “Tell me if it’s too much?”_

_Villanelle smirks, her wetness coating the dildo._

_“Lower yourself slowly,” Eve instructs as Villanelle moans, watching as the length slips into her, “Fuck that’s so hot.”_

_They get into it fast._

_Not wanting to hold back anymore, Eve slams her hips up into Villanelle._

_Eve was grateful there was no neighbours on the top floor because damn Villanelle was loud._

_It was such a turn on to be with a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and wasn’t ashamed to enjoy it._

_“I always imagined you fucking me like this,” Villanelle confesses and leans down to give Eve a searing kiss, “When I first saw you in that skirt, in every meeting, all those times you’d bend over to adjust the laptop.”_

_Eve kisses her again, dizzy with happiness at the confession, “I wanted you too.”_

_With that, she flips Villanelle over onto her back, hand above her, going in deeper._

_The sensation of Eve pushing into Villanelle at this angle rubs onto Eve’s clit, something that Villanelle catches on to._

_“I’m going to get on all fours.” Villanelle states, breathless. “I want you to push yourself on my ass every time you pound into me.”_

_Eve grins at her lover, amazed to find someone vocal and exciting._

_Watching Villanelle get into position was mesmerising, her head down against her pillows, ass up perfectly into the air._

_Eve enters her quickly this time, both their orgasms building._

_“Harder, Eve!” Villanelle demands between moans, her hands gripping onto the pillows beneath her._

_Eve went in as hard she could, the bed moving and banging along with her._

_The brunette leans all of herself into Villanelle, reaching around to rub circles into her clit as her own grinds against the blondes ass._

_After a minute of intense circling, Villanelle cries out, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”_

_Eve moans loudly, grinding harder into her. “Me too.”_

_The older woman went at it with all her might, slamming into Villanelle and rubbing her clit quick._

_Villanelle flings up as she orgasms, riding back hard on Eve which in turn sent the brunette over the edge._

_The two women then collapse. Eve laying on top of Villanelle, still inside her._

_They both laugh at the same time._

_Eve places a delicate kiss to Villanelle’s shoulder, “Definitely what it lived up to be, V.”_

_Villanelle hums as Eve gently pulls out, removing the harness next to them on the bed and laying besides her lover._

_The blonde peaks an eye open cheekily asking, “Need a few minutes?”_

_Eve laughs again, sweat evident over her body, “I think I earned a few.”_

_Villanelle rolls onto her back laying closer to Eve, still breathing heavy. “You certainly did.”_

_After a minute, the blonde scoots up to sit against her headboard and pats her legs, opening them slightly. “Come here, let me relax you.”_

_Eve laughs, clearly them few minutes rest were not going to happen._

_She lifts herself up, sitting her back against Villanelle’s body._

_Villanelle reaches around them, coating her fingers in Eve’s wetness._

_Eve’s eyes close as she bites her lip whilst Villanelle’s firm fingers lazily circle her clit and entrance._

_The blonde’s fingers wander further down, circling Eve’s ass._

_The older woman gasps._

_“I knew you’d like that.” Villanelle states around a smirk._

_Eve was wild again with pleasure build up after a few minutes of Villanelle’s attentive fingers, the blondes other hand coming to turn her face so she could kiss her dirty._

_“Sit on my face, Eve.” Villanelle demands._

_Eve flips herself around as Villanelle lays down flat and wastes no time in settling gently on her face._

_Villanelle hums at the taste of Eve, sucking at her clit gently as her finger slowly penetrates into her ass._

_Eve cries out at the feeling. She was euphoric, still sensitive from her first orgasm._

_Villanelle was building her up, sucking harder and fingering her faster._

_Eve gasps out Villanelle’s name like she’s reciting a sonnet, riding her face messily and gripping on to the headboard._

_Villanelle’s tongue enters her and that is all it takes for Eve to cum for the second time, into her expert mouth._

_The women end up in a similar position as before, breathless, Eve’s body shuddering as she collapses on top of Villanelle, her own arousal and cum evident on the younger woman’s mouth and chin._

_Eve feels Villanelle’s hand slide into her own, clasping their fingers together as she brings Eve’s hand up to her lips to kiss_

_When Eve looks back, she knows that this was the moment she truly fell for her._

_“I really like you, Eve.”_

_Eve’s breath is caught immediately as she lifts her head up to look at Villanelle, somewhat innocent and vulnerable._

_The realisation that Villanelle was leaving tomorrow in the back of her mind, but still…_

_“I like you too.”_

_Eve leans in, kissing Villanelle with all the emotion she wishes she could confess._

_I’ll miss you. Please stay. I want you to myself._

_I’m falling for you._

_Villanelle’s eyes sparkle as they pull apart, “I know I can’t make any promises right now, it’s not fair to you,” she kisses Eve chastely, “And I know my timings way off,” Eve giggles as the woman pulls a face, “But maybe, if you’d like, when I get back from Paris we could go on a date?”_

_Eve beams and kisses her, “That’ll be the longest wait for a date I’ll ever have in my life, but I’ll clear my schedule.”_

_Villanelle smirks, “It is a long wait, maybe we should start making up for lost time now?”_

_Eve shakes her head, “You’re insatiable.”_

_Villanelle squeals as Eve begins tickling her sides._

* * *

It had been about a week since Eve saw Villanelle again.

Instagram updates had shown her that Villanelle had been spending a lot of time catching up with Rhian, one of her assistants who accompanied the stylist in Paris, luckily for Rhian, she was allowed back when six months was done.

Eve scrolls onto a recent upload of Rhian’s:

rhianroach: catch up w/ my gals @villanelle @elenafelton @nadiakadom93

It featured the four of them, all with glasses of red wine and Villanelle winking into the camera.

Elena became great friends with Rhian when they were assisting both Eve and Villanelle on the Vogue spread, but still Eve couldn’t help the pang of jealousy she had that Elena was spending time with Villanelle.

The brunette groans, clicking on Nadia’s profile, finally following the private account.

If only Villanelle @’d people on Instagram.

Eve found herself, once again on the woman’s profile. Every day, she tried her hardest not to look, but the sadist in her kept checking up.

Villanelle having fun in Paris, drinking with Rhian, sitting at fashion shows.

_I know I can’t make any promises._

Eve shook her thoughts out her head, that ship had sailed, their time had gone.

On Monday she would let her know.

“Good morning, Eve! It’s been a while.”

Eve smiles as she enters VASILIEV LDN, their sleek store in the high-class Bond Street.

“Good to see you, Amber.” The brunette comes up to the counter, “Is Villanelle here?”

Amber smiles, “She’s ‘inventing’ upstairs,” The petite woman picks up the desk phone, “I’ll give her a call.”

Eve’s nails tap nervously against the reception desk.

Amber waits a beat until the other end answers, “Miss Astankova, I have Eve Polastri down here requesting a meeting.”

The blonde behind the desk nods and smiles up at Eve, “Of course, Miss Astankova.” The receptionist places the phone down. “You can go up Eve, floor 2.”

Eve steadies herself as she walks into the small lift at the back of the store.

A nervous wave runs through her as it pings on the second floor.

Eve blows out air and breathes in deep, hoping to instil some confidence.

Which goes straight out the window as she soon as she walks into the studio.

In the middle is a long runway, music blares as Villanelle studies the model currently walking down.

“Valentina own it!” Villanelle shouts over the Weeknd’s Blinding Lights, “These garments are for Goddesses that walk this earth, embody that!”

Eve curses her heart for skipping a beat.

Villanelle turns as if she knows.

“Eve!” Villanelle shout over, smiling.

Eve walks to stand beside her, eyeing the model who is on her walk back.

“It’s good to see you again. I didn’t get a chance to say last week, but I like your hair.”

Eve scoffs, “My hair hasn’t changed.”

Villanelle studies her, head tilted. “Are you sure? It looks bigger in volume. Maybe because I have not been around anyone with hair as divine as yours in a long time.”

Eve ignores the blonde’s smirk and turns back to the makeshift show.

Villanelle’s smirk drops as she watches another model walk down. “It doesn’t feel right.”

Eve studies the set up, “Honestly, it’s the music.”

Villanelle laughs, “God, this music is awful. And _boring_.” She signals them to stop, “But Konstantin insists we keep this show modern, my hands are tied and not in the way I like.”

Eve desperately ignores that last part as it jolts her back into reality, “I came to talk.”

Villanelle nods gesturing to the desk at the back of the room with two chairs as she shouts to the models they can go for their breaks.

Eve tenses as she waits for the others to leave, sitting awkwardly on the chair.

The brunette watches as Villanelle gathers her laptop from the centre and sways over, it always shocks her at how Villanelle is so much more stunning and vibrant than the catwalk models themselves.

The blonde takes the seat on the other side of the desk as Eve fidgets.

“I won’t be long; I have a meeting with Elena shortly.”

An awkward silence fills the air, mixed with unwanted tension and months of built up frustration.

“What you did at the bar, to Niko, it wasn’t cool.” Eve began, anger in her tone, “He didn’t deserve that. You should’ve respected us more!”

Villanelle’s eyes burn with fury, “I should’ve respected you more? You saw the way you were looking at me, right? I’m guessing Niko’s no Einstein but surely he noticed too.”

Eve groans and ignores her, “And what you did with the champagne? Winking at me in front of him? I’m sorry do I have to drop my life now you’ve decided it was finally time to come back.”

Villanelle looks uncharacteristically downcast, shame written all over her. “I am sorry for that. It was out of order.” The blonde runs her hands through her hair and laughs bitterly, “I was… _jealous._ ”

Eve swallows.

She knows her eyes betray her as she takes in Villanelle’s admission. Always a part of her yearns for the younger woman. Always has.

But. Their time was gone. Eve had Niko now. Good, kind, Niko.

_She must stop wanting her._

“I don’t expect you to stop your life for me Eve, I just want you to be happy.”

Eve’s rage boils over again.

“I am happy!” She shouts this time, goes to continue but Villanelle’s pained expression stops her in her tracks.

“Eve.” Villanelle speaks softly, in the way Eve knows she will get nothing but the truth from her. “Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?”

Eve stands, rage building again as Villanelle’s words hit too close to home.

“I moved on.” Eve spat bitterly, “I didn’t hang on to a broken promise made in post orgasm bliss, V. Neither should you.”

“You moved on to some moron you can walk all over,” Villanelle snarls back, “Tell me, Eve,” Villanelle stands too now, walking around her desk and standing face to face with a furious Eve.

The predatory smirk is back as she whispers, “Do you think about that night as much as I do?”

Eve needs to walk away.

Walk away and avoid Villanelle personally and professionally for the rest of their lives and careers.

Instead, she is reckless.

She has always been reckless when it comes to Villanelle.

Villanelle’s eyes sparkle as Eve roughly pulls the back of her neck, smashing their lips together. The two women sigh contently, moaning into it, as if the kiss were everything they have been waiting for.

Villanelle’s hands roam Eve’s body, familiarising herself once again with the woman’s gorgeous curves. Eve in turn, gasps at the feeling, her blood electric with want.

It has _never_ felt like this with Niko.

Not even close.

The sound of Villanelle’s desk phone ringing breaks the women apart, Eve clutching herself as if she’d been burned.

“Eve…” Villanelle whispers as the phone rang persistently behind her, “I’ll ignore it.”

They wait in silence for the phone to stop.

Eve comes to her senses and is quickly _mortified._

As much as she wants Villanelle, as much as she knew Niko isn’t right for her, she never wanted to be a cheat.

The older woman steps back.

“He’s a good man, V.” Eve states lowly, “Far too good for me. I’m not- I mean, I never wanted to be a cheater. That’s not who I am.”

Villanelle tries to approach her but Eve steps back, “You’re not a bad person, Eve. You’re _far_ too good for him, for a lot of things in your life.”

Eve held back the tears that were forming, overcome with a sudden emotion.

The stylist took an attentive step forward, gaging Eve’s reaction, and to her relief the brunette made no move away from her.

“I think about that night all the time, I think about _you_ all the time.” The blonde gently touched Eve’s cheek, brushing away a tear, “Because you’re beautiful and brilliant, and you do anything to challenge me.” The brunette lets out a quick laugh, leaning into Villanelle’s touch, “If that truly is the man of your dreams, if you love him, I’ll walk away Eve.”

Eve was overwhelmed.

She did not love Niko, no.

He was the _safe_ option.

But the idea of breaking his heart, wasn’t sitting well with her.

So, she removed herself from Villanelle’s touch.

“I need to go meet Elena.” She excused, looking for any reason to leave.

A quick hand grabbed her bicep as she began to turn away, and Villanelle pulls her in for another kiss.

It was the softest kiss they had ever shared. It was warm, and comforting, and it had stopped Eve from completely freaking out.

_It grounded Eve._

The older woman was almost sad when Villanelle pulled away.

“You’re always putting other people first, Eve.” The blonde sighed and let her go, “Start thinking of yourself.”

The two women stare at each other before Eve turns away.

This was too much.

* * *


End file.
